


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by MeatPocketMe



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Cuddles, Death, Depression, Dominance, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatPocketMe/pseuds/MeatPocketMe
Summary: Another Valentines day roles around and two unexpected souls meet...





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Author's Note:**

> !!!HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!  
>  This is the closest you're gonna get with fluff and romance with Pennywise from me I'm afraid, I had to compensate his character with the ending <3  
> If you want to skip straight to Pennywise, his text is in bold.

14 February 2018

Single on valentines day _again_ , you'd always been fairly cynical about it, pointing out it was just a scam made up by card companies to get more money, but this year wasn't going to be another boring cliché, in fact, you were actually quite looking forward to it. You and your friends had all arranged to spend it together on big group date. The idea sounded fun, getting all dressed up and walking around town arm in arm, eating good food and drinking good wine, making coy flirtatious jokes at each other, seeing who could be the funniest and who would take it a step to far, making everyone laugh in grossed out hysterics. Recent times had not been kind, each stressful day had just rolled into another, but thinking about this evening almost got you giddy with excitement, your spirit always got a good boost whenever you spent time with them.

In good cheer for the holiday you had treated the evening as if it was going to be a real date, spending the day pampering and preening yourself to perfection. Deep into the winter season evenings rolled in quickly and it's not long until your closest friend has come to collect you. The pair of you spend a couple of minutes catching up, exchanging heartfelt compliments and giggling over a glass of wine. As time to leave creeps up, you snuggle up into your winter coat and playfully extend an arm out to your friend.

"M,lady?"

"I say, such a gentlemen!"

Chortling at one another you link arm in arm and head out to meet with the others at the restaurant. Upon arriving it's obvious the arrangement had been amended with out your knowing, you and your friend exchange looks to one another as all of the others had brought their respective partners and they were clearly already doe eyed with one another. An evening of close friends bonding is quickly thrown out the window, trying to remain optimistic your friend flashes a cheesy smile at you and says with a wink.

"well, looks like it's just gonna be you and me tonight then babe"

The two of you had always been close, so their reassurance easily warms you, melting away any frustrations, you smile and sigh quietly.

The night draws out as expected, the couples have all paired up and gotten lost in their own little  _romantic_ worlds, while you and your friend have mostly shared each others company throughout the evening, but, you've noticed that they keep sharing glances with an attractive stranger awkwardly hovering around the bar, clearly the drink and atmosphere has played with their hormones and you don't much want to feel like you're getting in their way. Feeling defeated you faint being content, looking over at the stranger then back to your friend.

"So, do you know that person?"

Your friend gets a little flustered at being caught out, trying to play it cool.

"Oh what? who? them? me? no...."

You smile coyly while raising an eyebrow.

"Do you _want_ to know them?"

They blush brightly and press their lips together.

"...Maybe, I mean, they are kinda cute. What do you think? do you mind if I....?"

They smile while biting their bottom lip, looking up at you with adoringly big eyes.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead"

You smile as their face lights up with a big grin.

"Are you suuure?"

"yeah it's fine, please I want you to enjoy your evening, it is valentines day after all"

They let out a little squeal of glee before wrapping their arms around you in a big hug.

"Thanks babe, you're a star, I owe you one"

With a wink they trot off up to the bar and begin the awkward courtship of 'hooking up'. You watch them feeling happy for your friend but it's marked with a spot of resentment, everyone else seemed to find or keep love so easily, while for you it was always just out of reach. Turning back to the table your friends are either drunkenly kissing their partner or stuck in babbling baby talk. Letting out a groan of jealous disgust you grab a bottle of wine from the middle of the table, flick the lid off, kick back and start chugging away.

The alcohol feeds into a battle between bitter thoughts and self deprecation, this wasn't the first time you'd felt snubbed by them. Muttering to yourself you go to take another swig but are greeted with a single drop, you eye the now empty bottle and plomp it down on the table with disapprovement. No ones noticed you've been sitting on your own for awhile now, so you grab your coat and stumble your way out of the restaurant.

Walking out into the winter-tide the frigid air rushes against your skin with ice, the shock sobering you up and bringing you right back into the moment. Shivering you hug onto yourself tightly, watching your feet as they crunch over the crystal frosted footpath, puffs of breath warm past your lips before freezing into the nights air. You begin to feel lost in your own self pity again, feeling let down and a burden all at once, bitterness swirls into your sadness, twisting it into resentment. Sniffling you stare up to the black night sky which absorbs all light only to brighten the diamonds that twinkle with in it, the endless empty void serves as metaphor punctuating your depression. Tears begin to roll down your cheeks as you spiral down into that black hole, feeling unloved, unwanted, a useless burden on all those around you, perhaps they'd be better off if you just faded away, letting them enjoy their love without having to _check_ in on you.

Your walking thoughts are interrupted by the uneasy silence now stifling the air, returning to your senses you look around to survey your surroundings. Neibolt St, the street with that creepy, neglected old house, you eye the house recalling all those childhood ghost stories and rumors. You and your best friend would see who could get the closest before chickening out and running away, you always won as they hated that house. You scoff to yourself, thinking how clever an idea it would be to crash there for the night, making your friends panic and worry the next day as you hadn't made it back home that night, reminding them that you exist or maybe just to see if anyone even notices you're gone.

Readying yourself for the cold night ahead you puff up your coat and march towards the house, the aged metal gate screeches out at being opened as you enter the the front garden, trotting along the footpath and up the front steps as you're eager to get some shelter from the wind. The heavy wooden door is already unlocked and opens with relative ease, stumbling in you look around establishing the layout of the house, trying to spot the most sheltered corner.

A sympathetic male voice coos out from behind you.

**"Poor unfortunate soul, in pain...in need"**

Startled you yelp and jump back around to see a tall silhouetted man standing in the door way, moon light streaming in around him. You can just make out tufts of faded red hair brushing against the top of the door frame, his outfit puffing out around the shoulders and hips, making his stature that much more intimidating. The only features you can see in his shadow are his eyes, a brilliant white holding irises as vibrant as forget-me-nots, soft and round. You let out a little gasp, stepping back in surprise.

"Oh uh, Hello...I was just... having a look"

Slightly embarrassed at your muffled knee jerk excuse, his silent still frame starts to make you feel uneasy, just wanting to call it a night and head home. You try to break the uncomfortable silence by starting some conversion, really just wanting him to move so you can leave.

"What..what are you doing here?"

He replies with friendly surprise, as if addressing a child.

**"What am _I_ doing here? well, I live here of course... I thought you knew that..." **

You give the shadow a slightly skeptical look, doubtful he's being honest.

"Umm, no. No ones actually lived here for years"

His eyes narrow at your patronizing answer, speaking with a touch of authority.

**"But I have, I've always been here..."**

His answer reminds of those horror stories from your childhood, so the idea that this was some stunt, set up to scare some common sense into the kids around here wasn't too far fetched, after all, you and your friends use to dare one another to go inside... or maybe it's just some crazed lone serial killer who's got lucky. He speaks up in that cheery tone again.

**"But, no ones ever come to visit me before, tell me, why did you come here?"**

You clumsily fumble around for an excuse.

"oh ummm, just because I've never been in here before, plus it's been empty for years... so I thought it would be ok?"

His eyes hint to a little smile as you hear a quiet chuckle echo from him.

**"Come on now, _don't_ lie to me, I know why you've come here..."**

How could he have possibly deciphered you drunken scrambled thoughts, were you talking out loud? The situation feels slightly more threatening but you pull yourself together, not wanting to show any signs of concern or weakness.

"Ok, fine.. I don't really know, I was just angry and stupidly wanted to upset my friends"

Hes voice pangs with concern for you.

**"Upset your friends? but why?"**

You blush slightly, feeling embarrassed as you ended up as the 3rd, 5th and 7th wheel on your night out. You speak very matter-of-factly, still holding a flicker of resentment towards them.

"They basically just don't give a shit about me, ignoring and ditching me"

The man tuts in displeasure at their actions, shaking his head.

**"Well, that's just not good enough, not for such a nice girl like you. I bet you've got lots of other friends"**

You let out a defeated sigh, being so shy you had only ever had a small group of friends which you had made while in school, even then, you'd slowly grown apart these past few years, life getting in the way.

"Not really, I've only got a couple of close friends"

He lets out a sympathetic sigh before perking up.

**"Well, we can help each other out then! I can always use new friends, do you want to be my friend?"**

You're a bit bewildered by the unusual request, but the memory of your own loneliness makes you feel sympathetic for this random guy.

"Well ok, but I don't really know you"

He lets out a goofy little giggle.

**"Oooh well, I'm Pennywise the Dancing clown"**

You hear a little jingle of bell as he says his name.

**"We're friends now then, _yeees?_ "**

You chuckle to yourself wondering if this man, Pennywise, just had some developmental disorder or something. You give him a slight smile and decide to humor him.

"Yeah sure, I guess we are Pennywise"

He lets out a happy little giggle.

**"Well then friend, what if I told you, I can make it so you'd never feel lonely, never feel forgotten or ignored"**

You raise an eyebrow feeling dubious yet still curious as to this nut-jobs answer.

"well, I'd would ask how and why first..."

Giddy, he lets out another giggle, speaking with a contained excitement clearly wanting to share something.

**"Well fortunately, I know a little magic, it's a talent that I've always possessed, and I use it on behalf of the lost, the lonely, and depressed"**

With a lift of his hand a single red rose glitters into existence, plump and full, bowing forward he extents it out to you, his white gloved hand coming out of the shadow. Surprised at this sudden gift you stare with admiration at its beauty, full velvet red petals with a long fragile stem... an impressive trick. You take a step forward towards Pennywise, his presence slowly coming into view. He's dressed as a clown, vintage in design, silver silk fabrics with three bright red pom poms mimicking buttons going down the front. His face painted thick and white, a cute little red nose and full painted red lips which draw up into lines over his eyes. He smiles and those big beautiful eyes glisten in the moon light, your hand tentatively reaches out, when your finger tips brush against the petals the house flourishes back with life, a golden light restoring it to it's former glory. You look around in awe and wonder of the house, bathed in warm candle light the restored historic decor is ever more gorgeous. This wasn't a simple magicians trick, it couldn't be, this was real, something you'd only believed in as a child. You twirl around gleaming at your surroundings, almost crying with joy as lost childhood dreams came back to life. Turning back to face Pennywise, he gives you a humble bow, stands back up and walks over to you.

**"...Such beauty"**

He coos, causing you to blush as you look up at him dreamily, getting lost in the sea of his eyes, getting washed away in this Disneyesque romance.

**"You can stay here as long as you want"**

"Really, stay here with....you?"

**"Of course"**

He steps in closer to you, smiling softly a hand brushes up to hold your chin while the other rests against the small of your back.

**"With me, you'll never feel lonely, unloved. I have so much to show you, a knew life, a new journey"**

All you can do is swoon in against him, lost in a daydream of romance and adventure. He moves his face closer to yours, the warmth of his breath tickles against you lips.

**"A whole knew world of wonders await you, All I ask is... can I keep you?"**

Your heart flutters up in your chest whispering out a.

"...yes"

You share a wanting smile as you close your eyes, lips touching with his in a shy, delicate kiss which still manages to steal your breath. Pulling apart you rest your head down against him, taking in shaky shallow breaths unable to control the warm excitement within, rising up on your tiptoes your arms weave around him, over the silken cloth, feeling each line of his perfect form beneath. Your lips part and you feel his tongue press against yours before falling into a passionate kiss, his arms embracing you tightly against him, lost in each other the world falls away.

The loud slamming of the front door shocks your eyes open, he glares back at you, now with sickly yellow eyes. The house is again dark and rotted, back to it's natural state of decay with cold, musty air. His grip is stiff and tight, locking you into that kiss, you try to pull away but he holds you still, forcing his face to press hard against yours, all you can do is scream into him, tears welling up in your eyes as you hyperventilate through your nose. His tongue invades and explores your mouth before reaching the back of your palate, causing you to gag violently, it continues weave down into your throat, blocking up your air ways. Gags turn into chokes as your body twitching in panic, desperate to breath you can feel your throat constrict around his tongue, his eyes flutter and he groans at the sensation. Riving around frantically in efforts to escape, your fists bash against him while your legs kick out wildly, using up precious oxygen. Each punching heart beat in your chest seems to slow down the seconds, every muscle seizing up as the realization dawns on you, you're going to die. You can feel your eyes start to roll back, each slowing twitch numbs the world around you.

Finally, he pulls his head back and his tongue begins to slivers out, your windpipes freed open your body gasps for air, the rush of oxygen almost burns your lungs as it sharply brings everything back into focus. Coughing and sputtering your face is a mess of tears and saliva, he watches your ordeal with tremendous joy, as you slowly regain control you see his eyes burning bright yellow with a sick grin, his voice deep and raspy.

**"Poor unfortunate soul, in pain...in need"**

"Oh my god! What's happening?! Why are you doing this to me?"

All you can do is sob uncontrollably, his still unrelenting grip holding up your tired frame up. He looks baffled and almost insulted at your question.

**"Why, this is what you wanted isn't it? what you came searching for?"**

He huffs and puffs with an angry pout before his expression darkens into a scowl.

The air whisks up around you with the sudden rush as the pair of you fall through the floor, stone and dirt flying up past you as you plummet down into the earth. You land with a violent thud as your body makes contact with a concrete floor, knocking all your bones together causing a howl of pain to escape you. You grimace and whimper until adrenaline starts to mask the pain, looking down to examine the damage, your skin is pale and clammy patched with bright red grazes where your body had meet with the floor. Shakily you begin to sit up and spot him standing and watching you, when your eyes lock together another a big grin pulls on his face, you don't take your eyes off this beast as you weakly get to your feet. You're scared, angry and confused but mostly lost in the world you thought you knew.

"Please I'm sorry, this isn't what I wanted, please, just let me go"

He tilts his head and pouts sadly.

**"Oh, but sweet pea, you've already agreed, you're _mine_ now"**

You desperately scream back at him.

"No please! I take it back!"

He lets out a deep sigh and shrugs, sucking on his teeth he looks almost guilty.

**"No, I'm afraid not, it's too late now"**

His demeanor switches to playful once more, his tone tinged with mockery.

**"Don't worry, I'll keep my word, you'll never go lonely as your soul dances for eternity"**

You pant with rage and fear as he stands there laughing maniacally at you, his mocking chant echos and bounces around surrounding solid walls.

"Oh yeah? well fuck you!"

You scream and turn to run, Pennywise jumps up with surprise, clapping his hands with glee at the chase. There's no where to go, the room is just a big round cistern encased in damp concrete walls, any escape tunnel is blocked off with rusted grates, the only thing now separating you is a large pile of aged junk. You stand the other side of it trying to catch your breath, you can just about see him, his side facing you but his head is turned uncomfortably far so his face is grinning straight at you, he begins to take long strides, walking round to meet you. You scramble to keep an even distance, with each step he starts to chime a cheery old nursery rhythm, not taking that twisted gaze off you.

**"Round and round the garden....Like a teddy bear"**

You keep side stepping round the pile keeping the maximum distance between you while also keeping him in view.

**"One step...... two step....."**

He takes one more big step stepping out of view behind the pile, you quickly step forward to see him but he's gone. Large hands grab around your waist and begin to roughly tickle you.

**"AND TICKLE YOU UNDER THERE!"**

He madly screeches while laughing hysterically, his fingers run wildly up and down your sides, targeting the sensitive spots causing you to loose control, instinctively wriggling trying to sliver out of his grasp. His hands now wrap around your chest, hoisting you up off the floor, he hugs on you snuggling into your back like a child holding their favorite toy.

"Let me go you freak!"

You can just hear him grunt irritated and offended.

**"Now that's not very nice teddy bear! after everything I'm about to give you? How ungrateful!"**

He spins you around to face him, his face pulled in an over-exaggerated pout as he berates you.

**"Pennywise is going to have to teach you some manners"**

He bends you under his left arm, locking it around your waist, your only view is see the floor and the backs of his legs. You feel a deep chuckle rattle in him as his right hand yanks up your dress skirt and rips off you panties, the pull of fabric burns against your skin before it's discarded. Filled with fear and panic your whimpered pleas are meet with indistinguishable murmurs behind you, a soft gloved hand gracefully strokes the skin of your buttocks. His tone still that of a scolding elder but laced with low chuckles.

**"Now Teddy Bear, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me"**

You wriggle and squirm attempting to free yourself, your pleas getting more desperate just bounce back off the walls into your face.

"No no no! PLEASE!"

A hand lands one hard slap which cracks open the air, the stinging pain makes you yelp out and tears roll down your already messed up face. He glides his hand around the red print it left of your soft skin, admiring his work he growls slightly before raining down more strikes in succession, cackling widely as you cry out and writhe in pain.

**"Slap...slap slap! SLAP!**

Your screams getting louder to match each strike, you almost want to give up trying to escape, hurt and tired you sob weakly, lip quivering. Once it stops for a moment of rest-bite you catch your breath, a low growl is soon followed by a nasty little chuckle rises your dread. You try to twist up and round to look up, wanting too see what he's doing, his arm tightens round you in a warning squeeze to keep still, you slump back defeated. That gloved hand his back, this time it brushes up the line tracing from your slit to your back passage, causing you to gasp in surprise and panic, the hand gently brushes back down tracing the path it came. The air is silent apart from your desperate appeals, Pennys hand continuing with it's soft glides, a few little hicks leave you as your sobbing subsides, replaced with creeping embarrassment as his touch begins to convince your body to betray you. Penny chuckles roughly as on his final stroke his middle finger pushes down and slides into your slit, curving round until its buried down to the hilt. His long finger curves in and reaches up, pressing against that sweet spot. He slowly withdraws, beginning to gradually work it in and out, each stroke becoming smoother with your growing feminine silk. The uncomfortable trespass becoming more pleasant, teasing out that growing ache with each stroke, you feel the sweet sting of stretching as another fingers crosses the line, joining in with the momentum. The two working in unison to tickle you inside, each stroke adding a layer of pleasure pulsing up between your legs, you bite down on your lower lip, barring any sound from escaping your mouth, but a yelp defiantly shoots out in reaction to another uncomfortable stretch as your filled with a third digit. His pace speeds up, his hand almost slamming in against you with force, thumping against all the right places, pushing out all other senses, that delicious ache needing to twist and bend your mind. You can feel your breath escape with each thrust, fighting the urge to moan, fighting your own bodies betrayal against you. The clenching of your insides against his fingers is so strong it causes your legs to tense and seize, holding back only causes the inevitable to hit you harder ever than before, a lovely defeated moan crawls out as your body shakes and shudders with the hot overflow of euphoria, leaving you a panting trembling mess. Weak and limp you hover in his arm, Pennywise lets out a deeper growl as you use him for stability, cruelly, he lets you go, causing you to drop to the ground with a clap. Face down on the floor, you start pull yourself up to all fours but you feel a hand grip against your scalp, grabbing a fist full of hair.

**"STAY"**

His only word after being so quite, a barked command. The hand of fisted hair forces your head down, smacking it against the cold concrete, grazing your cheek and eyebrow bone, your rear end left perilously knelt up in the air. The hand against your head hints to a little movement and you hear the rip of fabric behind you. Something soft and flat starts to stroke the line between your two entrances again, making obnoxious sounds as it gathers your juices, the hand in your hair grips down against your scalp, while his other smacks onto a butt cheek, pulling it to the side, crudely opening you up to him. He murmurs to himself while purring, you feel the form begin to press again your feminine entrance, round and blunt, it pushes hard causing your hole frame to shift forward, Penny grunts and holds you tightly in place, your eyes water up as your body can't bend anymore, giving way it painfully pops in, causing you to yell out in pain as your fingers claw at the ground. He lets out a deep moan at your cries, taking pleasure from your pain. Your pussy burns against the bulky stretch as he starts to push, working his cock down into you, opening you up forces out another cry, Penny lets out a long breathlessly sigh before knocking against your core. He begins to set a slow pace fighting against your natural resistance, letting out his own selfish grunts and groans. His cock stretches you out in all directions, filling you up so much it feels like each breath is forced out with each thrust. It's not long before you tolerance wains and your body begins to change, your inner resistance turning into a grip now holding him in. With each push he begins to pick up pace, his grunts becoming more feverish and animalistic as your cries turn to mewls and gasps as he repeatably hits against your sweet spot. Your breath is forced and shaky the pleasure controlling you, you can't help but give in to it, it's sweetness so strong and addictive, your body demands for more, your legs tremble as you pant and moan beneath him, he calls back with his own ecstasy growing, picking up past until his brutally trusting in and out of you, the obscene slapping of your bodies almost drowns out the sounds of your ecstasy. Feeling that your coming close to the edge of oblivion Pennys hand shifts off your ass and moves to your clit, aggressive rubbing against it, through all the primal noises you can hear his voice deep and clear against your ear.

**"COME"**

This sends you over the edge and you fall, landing in that sweet build up of blossoming climax, waves of pleasure washes over your body overruling any pain brought on you from before, your whole being trembles with pulses of pure pleasure. His own release is followed seconds behind, his primordial thunder builds to an open mouthed roar, falling forward he sinks his teeth into the back of your shoulder, but the pain is blinded by your wavering high. His form now shaking above you, his cock pulses pumping slick swells of cum into you which gushes out where the two of you join, obscenely sloping against the floor. Physically and mentally spent you can barely voice the mixture of pain and pleasure dancing with your nerves. Slowing coming down from his own high, Penny unhooks his teeth from your skin making a sick pop as they retract, his cock slips out letting more mess spill out. Grabbing you by the crook of your elbow he turns you onto your back then affectionately nuzzling down into you hair, cooing and purring, after everything that's just happened, your surprised at how much you needed this nurturing gesture. Your body and soul wind down and let go of everything, the past, the present, the future, everything you've known is now false, so nothing matters right now. Eyes closed you take in deep breaths as your nuzzle your face back against his, threading your arms around his back, taking in all the softness. Penny lifts his head up he and flutters those delicate kisses back down on your lips once more, looking up you see his eyes are those dreamy blue orbs again, round and innocent. Pulling away his hand comes to caress the side of your face, wiping away those dirt stained tears. He speaks almost in a whisper.

**"Now, lets dance for eternity"**

His eyes roll back into his head as his mouth starts to open impossibly wide, disjointing his jaw like a snake. Finally it splits and pulls back, showing rows upon rows of pointed teeth which line the inside of his mouth all the way down to his throat, which ends with three glowing gold orbs. His huge mouth pulsates in unison with the dancing lights as if part of one twisted disjointed creature. Enchanted by their ever glowing beauty you lean in towards them, hypnotized by their elegance and grace. All pain and fear fade away as you lift towards those lights, their brightness growing as you fall in love with them, your vision dominated and blinded by white gold you breath leaves your body as you float up and away in the eternal lights.


End file.
